Fabuła Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven
Wstęp Podboje Morglina Ironfista Całą tę historię warto byłoby zacząć od tego co działo się przed jej rozpoczęciem. Pewnego dnia z odległej krainy Varnal Hills przybył do świata Enroth Morglin Ironfist. W walce ze swoimi przeciwnikami: lordem Slayerem, królową elfów Lamandą i czarnoksiężnikiem Alamarem odniósł zwycięstwo i został władcą zjednoczonego i potężnego królestwa Enroth. Podbój ów jest tematem gry pt. Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest i miał miejsce około roku 1122 po Ciszy. Wojny o Sukcesję Król Ironfist rządził krajem sprawiedliwie ponad 25 lat, aż do swojej śmierci w roku 1148 p.C. Jako, że miał dwóch synów sprawa sukcesji po nim nie była jasna. Władcą miał być Roland, ale w wyniku swego rodzaju zamachu stanu władzę objął jego brat Archibald. W ciągu dwuletniej wojny siły Rolanda, w skład których weszli rycerze lorda Tempera, czarodzieje Alberta Newtona, czy Gildia Czarodziejek pod przywództwem lady Fleise zwyciężyły armię Archibalda, w której walczyli nekromanci, barbarzyńcy i czarnoksiężnicy. Wojna ta jest tematem gry Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars. Noc Spadających Gwiazd i Krucjata Rolanda W roku 1161 p.C. do świata Enroth przybyły demony - Kreeganie. Po swoim lądowaniu dokonali zniszczenia miasta Sweet Water w północno-zachodniej części Enroth i wymordowania wszystkich jego mieszkańców. Wszystkich oprócz czterech, którzy będą bohaterami tej historii. Gdy król Roland dowiedział się o zniszczeniu miasta i związanym z tym zniknięciem lorda Killburna natychmiast ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Wraz z nim podążała silna armia złożona z wojowników walczących w Wojnie o Sukcesję. Jego armia ruszyła przez Blackshire i dotarła pod Edenbrook, gdzie stoczyła zwycięską bitwę z armią demonów. Następnie siły królewskie ruszyły w pościg za niedobitkami. Roland cały czas słał do żony listy, które jednak za sprawą zdrajcy Sulmana nigdy nie dotarły do adresatki. Po wybiciu resztek sił nieprzyjacielskich wojska Rolanda rozłożyły się obozem świętując zwycięstwo. Jednak nie było im to dane. Zaatakowała ich wielotysięczna armia Kreegan, więc król zdecydował wycofać się do zamku Kriegspire. Odwrót utrudniała mu burza śnieżna, której pojawienie się latem było zdecydowanie podejrzane. Król wysłał list do rodziny, by powiadomili Wilbura Humphrey'a o grożącym niebezpieczeństwie i konieczności mobilizacji ogromnej armii w celu oswobodzenia króla. Kreeganie jednak zamek zdobyli. Odsiecz nie nadeszła, gdyż zdrajca Sulman przechwycił listy. Z całej królewskiej armii przeżył tylko Roland oraz dwóch jego towarzyszy, w tym generał Ragnar. Sytuacja w przeddzień akcji gry Po zdobyciu zamku Kriegspire przez wroga król Roland został przez diabły porwany do kolonii Zod w Eeofolu na Antagarichu. Z kolei królowa Katarzyna wyjeżdż do Erathii na pogrzeb swojego niedawno zmarłego ojca. W kraju pojawia się bałwochwalczy kult Baa, który głosi bliski koniec świata oraz upadek dynastii Ironfist. Sprawujący w imieniu króla władzę regent Wilbur Humphrey nie ma pełnej kontroli nad sytuacją w kraju, a następca tronu - Nicolai Ironfist jest jeszcze dzieckiem. W takiej to trudnej dla królestwa chwili czarodziej Falagar podejmuje się misji wyszkolenia ocalałej z rzezi w Sweet Water czwórki na bohaterów, którzy uratują królestwo. Błogosławieństwo Niebios Początki działalności Gdy pierwszego stycznia 1165 roku po Ciszy czwórka bohaterów staje przed bramami New Sorpigal nie wie jeszcze, co ją czeka. Odkrywszy w obozie goblinów zwłoki Sulmana zdobywają listy, jakie słał król Roland do żony. List ten zanieśli regentowi Humphrey'owi. Ucząc się nowych umiejętności i zaklęć, wykonując zadania dla różnych osób i zabijając potwory, od których aż roiło się w całym Enroth zdobywali niezbędne doświadczenie. Z ich zadań wymieńmy choćby uratowanie Monolitu, czy odkrycie korupcji wśród Srebrnych Hełmów. Czyny te sprawiły, że ich reputacja rosła i zdobyli sobie poparcie wielu ludzi w królestwie. W drodze do Wyroczni Od Jasnowidza dowiedzieli się, że odpowiedź na nękające ich pytania znajdą w Wyroczni. Jednak, aby się tam dostać musieli zdobyć poparcie sześciu członków Wysokiej Rady. Oznaczało to podjęcie się kolejnych zadań. Bohaterowie zakończyli między innymi zimę, która tak utrudniała kampanię Rolandowi, zniszczyli diabelski posterunek w Kriegspire, zmienili ceny za przewozy w całym Enroth, schwytali Księcia Złodziei. Gdy wszyscy członkowie Rady opowiedzieli się za udzieleniem bohaterom prawa wstępu do Wyroczni okazało się, że przedstawiciel regenta Humphrey'a jest zdrajcą oddanym kultowi Baa. Po jego usunięciu udało się wejść do budynku Wyroczni stojącego we Free Haven. Tam okazało się czym, a właściwie kim jest Wyrocznia. Okazało się, że to Melian - Strażnik Planety wysłany tu przez Starożytnych. Melian chętnie pomógłby w walce z demonami, lecz jest nieaktywny, gdyż potrzebne mu do działania kryształy pamięci ukradł i ukrył Archibald Ironfist, gdy to Melian odmówił mu pomocy podczas Wojen o Sukcesję. Poszukiwanie kryształów pamięci Kryształy te zostały ukryte w czterech silnie bronionych miejscach. Pierwszym z nich była Najwyższa Świątynia Baa - siedlisko kapłanów kultu oraz diabłów, drugim zamek Alamos - miejsce pełne czarnoksiężników, trzecim zamek Darkmoor - stara warownia pełna nieumarłych oraz ogrów. Miejscem umiejscowienia ostatniego kryształu był zamek Kriegspire, miejsce ostatniej bitwy króla Rolanda obecnie zamieszkany przez minotaury. Decydujące momenty Po odzyskaniu kryształów udaje się przywrócić Strażnika do funkcjonowania. Nie może on jednak fizycznie pomóc w walce z Kreeganami. Daje jedynie rady. Opowiada drużynie, że by pozbyć się diabłów trzeba zniszczyć ich statek oraz zabić królową. O ile to drugie zadanie wydaje się dość proste, o tyle zniszczenie reaktora jest bardzo trudne, gdyż żadna broń nie jest w stanie go choćby uszkodzić. Żadna? Oczywiście Starożytni byli w stanie ją skonstruować, nawet jest ona na Enroth i wcale nie trzeba jej daleko szukać. Problem polega na tym, że by dostać się do Centrum Kontroli, gdzie jest ona przechowywana potrzeba zdobyć kostkę kontrolną. Oznacza to konieczność udania się do Grobowca VARN, statku kosmicznego, którym do świata Enroth przybyły istoty rozumne setki lat temu. Jest on zamieszkiwany przez dżiny i strażników, którzy pamiętają jeszcze chyba ten dzień. Po długim błądzeniu i licznych walkach udaje się drużynie zdobyć kostkę kontrolną i wejść do Centrum Kontroli w podziemiach Wyroczni. Tam zdobywają broń niezbędną do zniszczenia reaktora Kreegan. Jednak pojawia się problem. Zniszczenie reaktora spowoduje wybuch, który rozerwie planetę od środka. Czy pokonanie diabłów jest więc niemożliwe? Czy nie istnieje żadne zaklęcie zdolne powstrzymać wybuch? Istnieje, lecz potrafi je rzucić tylko najpotężniejszy czarodziej na Enroth. Kto to taki? Archibald Ironfist! Po wojnie został on zamieniony przez maga Tanira w kamień i w takiej formie ozdabia bibliotekę na zamku Ironfist! Jednak przebudzenie Archibalda nie będzie łatwe. Nawet jeśli się uda, to czy zgodzi się on na rzucenie tego zaklęcia? Trzeba zaryzykować! Jednak aby obudzić Archibalda potrzebny jest Dzwonek Tanira. Jego szczęśliwym posiadaczem jest mały Nicolai, który jednak nie odda go za darmo. Aby udowodnić mu, że są wiernymi poddanymi króla przynoszą mu Trzecie oko - jeden klejnotów rodu Ironfistów. Nicolai pełen obaw przekazuje im dzwonek. Archibalda udaje się odczarować i z wdzięczności użyczył on drużynie zaklęcia (jest nim potężny Ritual of the Void). Wyposażeni w tę magiczną ochronę wędrowcy ruszyli do Sweet Water, gdzie stał statek demonów. W całej okolicy roiło się od diabłów, ale wszystkie wyginęły. W Ulu drużyna przedostała się do reaktora, zniszczyła go potężną bronią Starożytnych, zabiła królową demonów i uciekła. Eksplozja po zniszczeniu reaktora była ogromna, ale zaklęcie Archibalda zadziałało i pochłonęło całą energię wybuchu. Statek Kreegan został zniszczony wraz ze wszystkimi diabłami. Epilog W glorii bohaterów, którzy uratowali królestwo przed zagładą zostali pasowani na rycerzy Enroth przez księcia Ironfista. W kraju zapanował pokój, pokonano nekromantów i czarnoksiężników, a kult Baa stracił na znaczeniu. Jedynym problemem królestwa była nieobecność Rolanda, lecz i ta sprawa miała się wkrótce wyjaśnić Kategoria:Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven